525600 Minuten
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Jemand lässt die letzten 525.600 Minuten Revue passieren.


**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.  
**Credits:** Der titelgebende Song 525,600 Minutes sowie die verwendeten Textteile stammen aus dem Musical "Rent".  
**Dankesrede:** Zu Dank bin ich Michelle und Jumipi verpflichtet, die mir beide hierbei geholfen haben. Dankö!

* * *

**525.600 Minuten**

Ich wache auf in meinem Bett, hölzern und geteilt, nicht in zwei Teile sondern mit einem anderen Menschen. An meiner Seite liegt sie, der wichtigste Mensch der Welt, zumindest meiner Welt. 525.600 Minuten weiß sie, dass ich sie liebe und ich weiß, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear, 525,600 minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life_

Mein Leben in Zahlen darzustellen fällt mir nicht schwer, denn sie sind überall enthalten. Ob es um mein Alter geht oder die Menschen, die ich im Lauf der Jahre kennen gelernt habe, spielt keine Rolle. Das alles sind Zahlen, von denen ich andere Zahlen ableiten kann. Das beschreibt mein Leben sehr gut, denn ich bin Mathematiker. Natürlich kann ich ohne Zahlen existieren, aber das ist kein Leben. Genauso ergeht es mir mit ihr, ohne sie kann ich existieren, doch die bloße Vorstellung ist für mich die Hölle.

Im Leben eines jeden Menschen gibt es Variablen, die sind für mich, obwohl ich sie auch für eine Berechnung nutzen kann, nicht nur bloße, nackte Zahlen. Das sind die Momente, die Zahlen nicht erklären können. Diese Momente gibt es, davon bin ich überzeugt, sie sind überall enthalten. Auch wenn ich an die Magie des Augenblicks und der letzten 525.600 Minuten glaube, denke ich gleichzeitig, dass alles nur Zahlen sind, ich muss nur lang genug forschen und finde eine Zahl, die es erklärt. Manchmal sind Zahlen aber unangebracht.

Unangebracht sind sie, wenn ich über die letzten 525.600 Minuten meines Lebens nachdenke. Eigentlich ist das eine pure Zahl, die, wenn ich sie durch den richtigen Divisor teile, eins ergibt, genau ein Jahr meines Lebens. In diesem Jahr habe ich mindestens 365 Becher Kaffe getrunken, nicht immer war ich dabei alleine. Ich verbinde mit diesen Minuten aber viel mehr als Kaffee, dazu gehört auch lachen, reden, Gedanken, Augenblicke, Einsichten und nicht jugendfreie Dinge. Das alles kann ich problemlos zahlentechnisch zerlegen, doch das würde die Magie dieser Minuten zerstören, denn sie sind besonders, spiegeln etwas Besonderes wieder. Sie spiegeln die Frau wieder, die diesen Teil meines Lebens zu dem macht, was er ist - sie macht ihn wundervoll.

_How about love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

Tatsächlich nehme ich die Welt nicht mehr nur als Zahl wahr sondern betrachte sie mit den Augen eines liebenden Geliebten. Es stimmt, die letzten 525.600 Minuten meines Lebens habe ich geliebt, und zwar sie. In ihr habe ich das gefunden, was ich gesucht habe. Sie ist der Inbegriff von allem, sie ist meine Welt und erschafft sie jeden Tag aufs Neue. Natürlich bin ich ihr Mann, kann aber auch Mathematiker sein, denn sie versteht mich. Für mich ist die Welt nicht mehr das, was sie vor ihr war, sie ist so viel mehr geworden.

Lange Zeit bin ich durch Blindheit geschlagen gewesen und habe so die Möglichkeit verschenkt, viele kostbare Minuten mit ihr zu verbringen. Das bereue ich zwar, kann es aber auch nicht rückgängig machen. Daher freue ich mich eher, dass sie noch immer an meiner Seite weilt und nicht gegangen ist oder mich aufgegeben hat. Diesen Verlust hätte ich nicht verkraftet, denn ohne sie bin ich unvollständig. Ohne sie wären die letzten 525.600 Minuten nicht lebenswert gewesen. Dann wäre ich eine Null.

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 journeys to plan  
525,600 minutes how can you measure the life of a woman or man  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died_

Tage am Strand, Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut gehören zu den Dingen, für die ich mich noch nie sonderlich begeistert habe, doch sie hat mir in 525.600 Minuten gezeigt, dass das Leben mehr zu bieten hat als nackte Zahlen. Gerade deshalb ist es unmöglich, mir das Leben ohne sie vorzustellen. Versuche ich es aber, sehe ich nichts. Leere, innerlich und äußerlich, gegen die nicht einmal mehr die Mathematik hilft. Nichts hilft gegen das Nichts, nur sie, doch sie ist dann nicht mehr. Diese Vorstellung macht mich traurig.

Aber ich werde dieses Gefühl hoffentlich niemals erleben, im Moment sowieso nicht, denn mit ihr teile ich mein Bett, in dem wir viele Minuten in den letzten 365 Tagen zusammen verbracht haben. Irgendwann möchte ich hier mit ihr die Geschichte fortführen und eine Familie mit vielen, kleinen, viel zu intelligenten, neunmalklugen Kindern gründen, die ihre Schönheit erben, doch dafür ist es noch zu früh. Unser Leben und dementsprechend unzählige Minuten liegen noch vor uns und sie ist an meiner Seite, was mich glücklich macht.

_It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love_

Ich werde einfach das kleine Samtkästchen aus der Schublade nehmen, denn dort habe ich es in weiser Voraussicht schon vor etlichen Minuten gelegt, um es ihr noch vorm Frühstück zu präsentieren. Sie weiß, was ich empfinde, doch es wird Zeit die letzten 525.600 Minuten zu feiern und zu besiegeln, indem wir die Treppe unseres Lebens eine Stufe höher steigen und der Familie, die ich mit ihr gründen möchte, einen Schritt näher kommen. Eine Braut soll sie sein, die schönste und von mir geliebte. Jahre habe ich benötigt, um herauszufinden, dass ich sie liebe und doch hat eines, bestehend aus vier Jahreszeiten, 12 Monaten, 365 Tagen oder 525.600 Minuten, gereicht, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich ohne sie nicht mehr leben kann.


End file.
